The present invention is related to copending U.S. Ser. Nos. 545,413 filed Oct. 25, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,316 and 630,921 filed July 16, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,274, assigned to the assigned of the present invention, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a loss across an optical fiber splice joining first and second optical fibers.
A common prior art method of determining a signal loss across an optical fiber splice is to utilize an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) subsequent to formation of the splice. However, the use of an OTDR is disadvantageous since it is a relatively expensive piece of equipment to be made available for such a limited purpose, and its use requires that an OTDR operator be made available at a signal injection/signal extraction point of an optical fiber, usually a termination thereof, located usually remotely from the splice.